User blog:Hitori.Vorarlberna/Kazuki Endo
Need a picture done for this character Name: '''Kazuki Endo '''Race: '''Soul '''Birthday: 11th December Gender: Female Height: 4"8 Weight: 80lbs Blood Type: A positive Eyes: Deep Blue Hair: Medium Black but sometimes grows it long. Affiliation: Soul Society Profession: Shinigami Position: Lieutenant Division: 13th Partner: none {~~Zanpakutō~~} Shikai Name: 'Kagayakino shimo '''Bankai Name: '''Kagayakino heiwa shimo '///Character// History: Kazuki Endo, grew up in the first district of the west Rukongai. She had things easy growing up and had most things handed to her as she was always treated so nicely by most people that were around. She would pay these same people in kind and always be nice and kind back. At a very young age she decided to go to the Shino Academy. She had passed the entrance exam on her first attempt and had graduated within almost record amount of time. The only people who had surpassed her time were Kaien Shiba and Gin Ichimaru. She quickly found her way around being switched around squads quite common, she quickly got used to this and it became almost routine to her. Personality: Kazuki lives up to what her name says, she is a very harmonious person that brings hope even in the darkest of times. She is most of the time just a happy and cheery person but when it comes down to it she can be very serious when she needs to be. She always tries to be her happiest around new people even if she is scared of them. She tries to show them that she isn’t weak and will be happy around everybody. Appearance: 'Kazuki is a short petite women, she has deep blue eyes and short black hair. She wears the simple soul reaper Shihakshou not customizing it at all because she did not think that was completely necessary of her to do so. She stands at 4’8 so her body is very small and petite but despite that she actually possess great strength in the area of Hakuda. Her slim build allows her to be quick and suprises her opponents with how powerful she can really be. At time she will actually dye her hair but she often chooses not to do this as she prefers her hair black most of the time. ' &Skills~ ' **BattleStats**' Offense: 90/100 Defense: 60/100 Mobility: 100/100 Kidō/Reiatsu: 85/100 Intelligence: 90/100 Physical Strength:50/100 Total: 470/600. ' '//Abilities// ''' '''Master Swordsmen: '''Kazuki’s small height and slim frame make her quite the agile fighter. With a blade in her hands is considered extremely deadly because her movements are so fast and not many can predict where her next attack will come from. '''Keen Intellect: '''Kazuki is quite a clever person she always studied her hardest to make sure she could achieve her best. This ended out working well for her as she can figure out a clever strategy to all most any tactical battle situation. '''Shunpo Expert: If there was one thing to that Kazuki excels at more than anything else it’s her Shunpo. She is incredibly fast there are not many in the soul society faster than Kazuki. Her slim build along with this speed can make her incredibly deadly in the field of battle. Kido Master: Kazuki has very keen skills with Kido being able to even use double incantations without much trouble. She was always high in the academy with this subject and that is why she uses it so much now in battle. Hakuda master: '''Kazuki excels in close quarters hand to hand fighting she quite often prefers a battle of just hand to hand fighting rather than with swords. That way there is less danger of people getting hurting a sparring match. '''Great Spiritual Pressure: Kazuki most of the time conceals her spiritual pressure but when she lets it loose she is around the level of some captains of the soul society. Making her very dangerous for low rank soul reapers to be around once she lets all of that spiritual pressure loose. ~Zanpakuto~ Zanpakutosname: 'Kagayaki no shimo ((Frost Of Radiance)) ' Shikai Command: '''Freeze them over. '''Shikai Appearance: Kazuki’s blade turns an icy blue as her handle is now pure white. She still holds a short Katana but ice particles even radiate from off the Zanpakto. ' Shikai ability:' When released Kagayaki no shimo makes the area around her cooler, using the moisture that is in the air to freeze whatever is around her. She can also use this moisture as he own weapon in battle. Furosutotorappu: 'With this ability Kazuki lays multiple ice traps around there area these traps of ice can commonly not be seen by most people they lay in the ground and wait till they are stepped on once this is done. Ice will begin to rise up that person's body, this ice often doesn't last long on someone with high spiritual pressure but it allows Kazuki to come up with her next move. '''Furosutoburēdo: '''Usingt he moisture in the air, Kazuki can create another weapon made of her pure white ice. This blade was a freezing property as if she hits somebody with apart of this blade the ice slowly begins to freeze them the one flaw with this is that it is slow and easy to break. ' Bankai Name: Kagayakino heiwa shimo ' Bankai ability:' When in Bankai state, the ice itself forms around Kazuki as her blade dissaperars. She has complete control over the ice around her and can do whatever she wants with this ice. '''Piasu yuki bīmu: '''Whenusing this ability ice forms in Kazuki's hand and comes out in a long straight beam towards her oppenent. This beam has a range of at least 50 meters and awidth of at least 4 meters except if she does it with her finger if done with her finger the beam is the width of her finger. This beam can easily pierce the skin and even most Heirro. '''Sunōburēdo no ame: '''Kazuki creates up to 200 small blades of ice in the sky, these small blades begin to hail down on her enemy. They blades cant freeze her enemy but they have deadly piercing property's. The blades can range between 2cm long to 15 cm long, making the 15 cm blades truly deadly if they hit something vital '''Kori no Tenshi: '''This is Kazuki’s ultimate technique. She grows wings of ice and her skin begins to turn more pale. The temperature around her becomes cold enough for it to freeze essentially everything around her. She no longer holds a Zanpakto but can make a weapon out of her ice she can also use her ice for beams or even to just simple freeze all around her. Kazuki often chooses not to use this technique because it takes a lot out of her and after using it she feels weak and normally can’t fight again for a few days. Category:Blog posts